


The Experiment

by Darky_Parky



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: F/M, Gen, Humor, I'm Sorry, Mystery, Romance, Survival, apocalypse au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-06-09 13:09:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15268188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darky_Parky/pseuds/Darky_Parky
Summary: SSBzY3JpYmJsZWQgZG93biBub3RlcyBhcyBJIGNhcmVmdWxseSB3YXRjaGVkIHRoZSBtb25pdG9ycy4gSSBzaWdoLCB0aGVpciByZWFjdGlvbnMgYXJlIGFsbCB0aGUgc2FtZS4gVGhleSBzZWVtIHRvIGFjdCBhcyBpZiB0aGlzIGlzIHNvbWUgc29ydCBvZiBhcG9jYWx5cHNlLiBUaGVzZSBhcmUgRWFydGgncyBtb3N0IGNyZWF0aXZlIHBlb3BsZS4gVGhleSByZWFsbHkgc2hvdWxkbid0IGJlIHRoaXMgcGFuaWNrZWQu





	1. Group I, 10 a.m.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's a lot more characters and relationships later on, but shhhhh that's a secret.  
> Also some weird shit is about to happen so be prepared.

Day 1

10 a.m.

Los Angeles, California.

* * *

Mark awoke to the sound of his phone ringing and his dog nudging his side with her nose, urging him to wake up. Mark groaned and gently pushed Chica's head away. Chica leaned back and sat, staring up at Mark expectantly.

The dark haired man slowly sat up and rubbed his face. He opened his eyes and looked to the golden retriever with confusion, trying to decipher why she waked him up. Mark pulled off the covers and swung his legs over the bed. He reached for his phone on his nightstand and looked at it's bright screen, squinting.

It was Amy, his girlfriend. He tapped the call button and put the phone up to his ear.

"Hey, what's up?" he asked as he tried to rub sleep from his eyes.

"Mark, have you been outside yet?"

"No, I just woke up. Why?" Mark rubbed the top of Chica's head affectionately as he asked this.

"Okay, Mark, I want you to stay there until I pull up, okay?" Mark furrowed his eyebrows.

"Why?"

"Just stay inside and don't stand near any windows, if you have to, cover them up and make sure all the doors are locked." Mark opened his mouth to speak but as if Amy knew he was she interrupted him. "I'll explain everything later, I promise." Mark was still thoroughly confused.

"Amy, why do I-"

"I love you." Amy hung up before Mark could say anything else not only leaving him confused, but worried. Either he's in trouble or his girlfriend is in trouble. . . or they're both in trouble. Either one it's not good for either of them.

Chica licked Mark's hand grabbing his attention. "C'mon, Chica, let's get you some food. And let's get me some coffee." Mark will definitely need it in order to fully contemplate what the fuck is going on.

* * *

Ethan scooped up another spoonful of the sugary cereal and ate it as he scrolled through social media. His dogs - Dexter and Max resting beside him, them being the only ones paying attention to the television.

That was until a regularly scheduled program had been interrupted by a loud beeping that could only be an amber alert. Ethan looked up to see a large warning sign and below it text that just read: "Please stay inside" over and over again. 

Ethan furrowed his eyebrows and looked outside his window. It didn't seem like a storm was coming. Was there a possible purge going on? Or a zombie apocalypse? There was no possible way to really tell unless you actually went outside.

Ethan, being one of the. . . less intelligent ones of this particular group, put down his cereal bowl and walked up to his front door. He opened his door and poked his head outside.

Nothing seemed really out of the ordinary except for the lack of people outside. There was only one person walking about with ( insert physicality ) and ( insert clothing ). They turned around, saw Ethan and waved.

"Hi, Ethan!" Ethan furrowed his eyebrows and waved back as the stranger approached.

"Do I know you?"

"It's me! It's me, (Y/N)!" Ethan was starting to get freaked out. Like why this person said out loud, "(Y/N)" and why they think they knew him. The stranger scoffed and placed a hand on their hip. "Shouldn't you recognize your own best friend?"

Did Ethan live next to a mental hospital?

Just as Ethan began to consider this, another person with ( insert physicality ) and ( insert clothing ) arrived and waved at him.

"Ethan! It's me! (Y/N)! (Y/N) (Y/L/N)!" Was this some sort of code? Did Ethan do something illegal and now the government is after him? Is this what it is? An ambush? "Ethan, who is this?" asked the stranger as they jabbed a thumb in the other's direction.

"Um, who are _you?"_

"I'm Ethan's partner in crime from a summer camp we went to when we were kids."

"Well Ethan was my partner in crime since the second grade. Right, Ethan?"

"Well, Ethan?" Ethan was extremely confused, which who wouldn't be in this situation? A bunch of strangers, claiming to be your best friend or someone you've known for a long time and you two obviously had some awkward romantic moments that may or may not be requited. And what is with the "(Y/N)" gimmick? Is it a new type of slang? Should he start using it?

"Ethan! Hey, Ethan!" The two strangers turned their attention to a new person with ( insert physicality ) and dressed in ( insert clothing ). The two strangers turned back to him in outrage and hit him with a barrage of words that came at him so fast it sounded like pure gibberish. The newcomer soon joined in and made it even harder to decipher what the other two were saying.

Ethan, still majorly confusion, slowly closed the door then locked it. But he could still hear the strangers outside the door, still spewing out words. In fact, he heard more approaching and the voices grew louder and louder.

Ethan quickly walked away from the door, but he could still hear their voices. It was almost like there was a hoard of them just waiting outside the door.

Swiftly, Ethan grabbed his phone and dialed 911 before putting it up to his ear. It rang for what felt like an eternity before someone picked up.

"Sorry, but we are currently unavailable. Please call back at another time." 

With the inability to reach any authorities Ethan called the strongest man that lived near him.

* * *

Tyler slammed his hand down upon his ringing phone and put it up to his ear.

"Yeah?"

"Uh, yeah, Tyler, I'm having a situation at my apartment." It was Ethan, he was practically yelling over. . . something. "I was wondering if you could swing by or. . ." Tyler brought down his hammer onto a zombie's head, it's blood splattering against  the wall. But just as soon as it's body went limp, another zombie took it's place in Tyler's broken window, trying to swipe at him.

"I'm a little busy right now!"

"Busy how? Like busy making a video? Or-"

"Like avoiding being bitten by zombies busy!" Tyler picked up a wooden board and slammed it against the zombies face before getting to work on nailing the board against the wall.

"Zombies?! But how-"

"I don't know! I just woke up and - zombies!"

"Okay, this is all fucking weird."

"You got zombies too?"

"No but I got a-"

Distracted by Ethan, Tyler hit his thumb while nailing the board. "Ah, motherfucker!"

"No, I don't  _think_  they're motherfuckers. But you never know." Tyler leaned his elbow against the board and wrapped his thumb with a nearby paper towel.

"What and or who are they?" he asked as he got back to work.

"I don't know, some cryptic folks."

"What makes them cryptic?"

"They keep saying '(Y/N)' out loud and they all think that I'm their close friend that they're one step away from being in a romantic relationship with." This description made something in Tyler's brain click.

"Are they reader inserts?"

"Reader inserts?"

"It's in the name, Ethan." Tyler successfully finished blocking the window, he then moved to the next one. He began bashing in another zombie's head in, Tyler worried about how he was going to get those stains out. "It's a type of fanfiction where the author inserts the reader into the story. And they are almost always the love interest to the main characters. In this situation that's you. I'm surprised you haven't heard of them, there's tons of them of you and me. Especially you."

"You've read them?"

"Only a few - GET. THE FUCK. OFF!"  He snapped the decaying monster's head and reached for another wooden board. "I was just curious."

"Okay how in the fuck are they real?"

"How in the fuck are zombies real?"

"Good point.  . . . Um, how do I get rid of them?"

"I would suggest making yourself less attractive, but I think you've already reached the limit," Tyler said with a smirk.

Ethan's dogs began to bark in the background. "Tyler, c'mon, they're banging on my door."

"Okay, um, call everybody, see if they're available and stay put. If they try to get in, fight them off. I'll try to get over there, but I can't make any promises."

"That's understandable."

"Okay, I'm gonna need my left shoulder. I'll hopefully see you later."

"I'll also hopefully see you later." Ethan hung up.

Tyler dropped his phone onto the counter and continued to board up the windows.

* * *

Amy swerved as she tried to avoid the herds of what used to be just concepts and ideas. She has ran over too many of them today, if she hit another one she's not so sure her car will be able to keep going.

Amy had a very tight grip around the wheel as she tried to focus on her destination. She told Mark to stay put but she has no clue if he really listened or if her advice really mattered in the end.

Mark could be in great peril right now and there was nothing Amy could do to stop it.

"Hey, do you think Mark is still going to try to put out a video every day or keep eating ghost peppers?" Kathryn's random question pulled Amy out of her own thoughts and turn her attention toward the editor.

Amy smiled slightly. "Kathryn, this is Mark. He's going to keep eating ghost peppers until he passes out." The two women laughed, forgetting about reality and the horrible apocalypse that surrounded them for a moment.

This moment was soon interrupted when Amy ran over another idea. And just as predicted, Amy's car broke down. Amy hit the wheel in frustration as smoke rose from the hood of her car. "Shit!" Amy then looked around to see where they were and Mark's place was just down the street. She turned to the wide-eye Kathryn, trying to maintain a calm demeanor. "We're going to have to go on foot."

Kathryn looked out the window to see the many frightening sights, becoming more anxious by the second. Amy placed her hand on Kathryn's shoulder and looked her in the eye. "Hey, we're gonna be okay. Mark is just down the street. We just have to push through all this. Okay?"

Kathryn paused before nodding. "Okay."

"Alright, get your pipe." Amy grabbed her own baseball bat from the back and unbuckled her seat belt as Kathryn grabbed her own weapon. Amy placed her hand on the car door, still staring into Kathryn's eyes. "On the count of three we're going to get out of the car, run like hell, and hit anything that comes at us. Okay?" Kathryn nodded. "Okay. One. . . two. . . three!"

The two women practically jumped out of the car and made it for Mark's, doing just as Amy had told. Hitting anything that dared to approach them. Neither of them stopping for anything as their destination became closer and closer.

Their plan was working perfectly.

But there was one thing that the women had forgotten.

Their cellphones.

* * *

Amy still hasn't picked up which is making Mark really worried. He was very tempted to poke his head outside to see if she was there, but he kept reminding himself of what she said. He must stay inside.

Mark groaned. If anyone else had told him to do this he would probably be outside already. In fact, if anyone else had told him to not go outside he would not only go outside but he would be performing his infamous "Markiplier Mating Call". Which is just him screaming at the top of his lungs, perched on a roof in a squatting position.

But this was Amy. If he didn't listen to Amy who knows where he will be right now.

But he was getting the slight sense of cabin fever even though he's not been inside his home for very long. He needed do something or else he might go mad.

Suddenly his phone rang and he practically jumped for it. He pressed the call button without looking at the caller ID and put it up to his ear.

"Hello?"

"Uh, yeah, Mark, I'm kind of need a favor from you. I'm. . . in a bit of pickle here." It was Ethan.

Mark held back a groan. "Yeah, Ethan?" he asked a bit irritably.

"Well, I don't know if you know, but apparently the apocalypse is happening and my apartment is swarmed by reader inserts." Mark took a second to process what Ethan just said then he tried to piece together a response.

"I- wh- what?!"

"Reader inserts, y'know, like in those really weird 'x reader' fan-"

"I know what reader inserts are, Ethan. I'm wondering about what the fuck you mean the apocalypse is happening?!"

"I. . . I can't really explain it. Look outside, I think that will be a good enough explanation."

"I- no, I ca-" Mark was interrupted by what sounded like him, screaming at the top of his lungs:

"I'M KING OF THE SQUIRRELS!" Mark stared at the door to his backyard for a moment.

"I'm going to have to call you back, Ethan."

"Wait! No! They're going to break through my door any second now! Mar-" Mark hung up and slowly stood up from his seat. He cautiously approached the glass door that was shrouded in curtains. 

He gripped the curtains tightly in his hands, internally debating whether to ignore what he heard or to ignore Amy's words. He finally convinced himself by saying that this will be quick.

Swiftly, Mark pulled back the curtains to reveal. . . himself in the King of the Squirrels garb, peanut butter and everything. He was crouched, nibbling on an acorn with two living squirrels perched upon his shoulders.

Mark squinted. "What the fuck?!" His other self seemed to have noticed him. He scampered away, his loyal subjects following close behind him.

Mark didn't know what to make of this.

The King of the Squirrels is not only real but he was in Mark's backyard. But that couldn't be, he had to be imagining it. He had to be. But if that's true that brings up the question as to why he is imagining things? He hasn't been stuck in the house for very long. Or at least not long enough for him to be seeing things that aren't real.

Wait a moment, if the King of the Squirrels is here then. . . 

Mark rushed over to his fridge to see Dr. Iplier crammed inside it with a clipboard.

"I'm sorry, you're dying." Mark slowly closed the refrigerator door before opening it once again to see that Dr. Iplier was still there. "You're still dying." Mark closed the refrigerator once more before taking in a deep breath. He then let out a great sigh that soon evolved into a scream.

His egos were real. _His egos were real_. 

Mark ceased his screaming and began pacing.

This is not good. This is _not_ good.

What is he going to do?

A knock on the door soon followed by Chica's barking pulled Mark out of his panic. "Mark! It's me, Amy!" Forgetting everything else, Mark rushed to the door, nearly falling due to the sliding of his socks. He hastily opened the door to find his girlfriend and Kathryn, both panting heavily, both immensely disheveled, and both holding weapons.

Mark hastily pushed them inside and locked the door behind them. Mark then turned to the two women to see Chica excitedly circling around them. Mark wrapped his arms around them both and embraced them tightly.

"I'm so glad you guys are okay." Mark soon departed from them. "We have to go. Now."

"We know, that's why we're here," stated Kathryn.

"No, I mean now now." 

Amy furrowed her eyebrows. "Why?"

Mark got closer to the two women and whispered: "There are egos in here." To this their eyes widened. Mark scooped up Chica and handed her to Amy. "I'm going to get everything I can, you two get Chica in the garage. If anything happens I want you two to take the van and go, even if it means without me, alright?"

"But, Mark-" Mark placed a kiss on Amy's cheek and rushed up stairs without another word.

* * *

Mark came back downstairs unscathed with three backpacks - one of them filled with food, the other with clothing and phone chargers and some of Mark's toiletries, the other empty, and a green bag that clinked with every step he took. 

Mark met the two women in the garage whom both looked up at the sound of the door opening.

"Are you two ready?" They nodded. "Okay, since I don't like the idea of throwing the bag o' weapons in the back with Chica. . . Kathryn, I'm trusting you with it." Mark placed the large green bag in Kathryn's arms.

She smiled widely. Which caused Mark to raise an eyebrow. "Can I trust you to use it for good?"

"Yep!" Kathryn then ran over to the van and climbed into the back with Chica, hurriedly closing the door behind her.

"I think you just made a mistake, Mark." Mark sighed.

"Yeah, I think I did too."

Amy was going to say something when something else crossed her mind. "Mark, where did you get all of those weapons?"

"Oh," Mark laughed, "I snagged a few from Random Encounters after shooting the Five Nights at Freddy's musical."

"But aren't those. . . fake?"

"Nah, Random Encounters are super serious about their videos." Mark slung the backpack full of food off his shoulder and then offered it to Amy. "Anyway, Amy, since I'm sure that if Chica doesn't get to this food first, me and Kathryn will. So, I'm trusting you with keeping it away from us."

Amy smiled as she took the bag from him. "I feel honored that you would trust me to not eat any of this food before you guys." Mark chuckled as pressed the button on the wall to open the garage door. The couple then climbed into the front seats of the Barrel. Mark pulled out the keys from the depths of his pocket and started the engine. But before he backed up he remembered something. 

"Oh, you guys don't mind if we swing by Ethan's apartment do you?"

"Why? Is he in danger?" asked Amy worriedly.

Mark shrugged. "Relatively."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oof this is long, even for me, so I'm splitting it in half. I promise we'll get to Ethan and Tyler in the next chapter. Also I have nothing against reader insert writers, I just thought that would be funny.


	2. Group I, 11 a.m.

Day 1

11:00 a.m.

Los Angeles, California

* * *

Ethan screamed for one of the reader inserts managed to get their hands on an ax and is now chopping through his door. The reader insert poked their head through the hole they had created and grinned wickedly.

"Here's (insert name here)!" 

Ethan didn't really know what to do right now. He can't escape and he can't fight back since - unlike Mark - he didn't have a weapon that could possibly win against an ax. And he had called absolutely everybody that could possibly save him at this point, even Sean who probably wasn't even in the U.S. right now.

What were they going to do when they get their hands on him? Kill him? Accidentally tear him limb from limb? Forcefully try to date him? All these possibilities terrified Ethan to no end.

Tyler's zombie apocalypse sounded pretty good right now. 

His door began to break away by bits an pieces with each swing of the reader insert's ax. Soon enough there will be nothing left. There will be no barrier that separated Ethan from those ruthless reader inserts.

Desperate, Ethan grabbed the nearest blunt object, not looking at it and held it near to him.

"This is your last chance, st-stay back or I'll-I'll. . ." Ethan looked down to see the weapon in which he chose before looking up at the door. It was the spoon he used to eat his cereal. Ethan looked back at his doorway with a look of determination. "I'll spoon you!" 

The reader inserts paused for a moment before one of them from the back spoke up. "That doesn't sound too bad!" The others murmured in agreement before they resumed their yelling and chopping down of Ethan's door.

Ethan clung to his spoon as he watched his door in fear, making silent prayers to whomever and whatever might help him.

Just as the last few splinters of wood separated from the door a loud honking erupted from the parking lot, stopping the reader inserts. The honking was then proceeded by yelling.

"ETHAN! GET YOUR LACK OF ASS IN HERE!" It was Mark.

Like some sort of infection the reader inserts started murmuring "Mark" over and over again before it became a chorus of Mark's name. They turned away from Ethan and went to get Mark simultaneously like some sort of Hive Mind.

Quickly, Ethan dropped his spoon, scooped up both of his confused dogs and bolted out to the door. He could see the herd of reader inserts gathering around Mark's van.

Through the windows of the Barrel Ethan could see Mark and Amy. Ethan was about to yell for them to just get out of there since he didn't want them to go through the hell he had just endured. That was until Mark began jerking the Barrel backward and forward, leaving streaks of not only tire but blood onto the pavement. 

When Mark got the majority of the inserts he got out of the van with a machete to finish off the rest. He slashed, bashed, and occasionally yelled out a few curses as he painted the ground with crimson and littering his face with drops of blood. 

Ethan had to look away, for some moments it was too much for him. Once Mark was done he looked up at Ethan and put a his free hand on his hip, wearing an expression of disappointment. "Well are you going to get down here or what?"

Ethan rushed downstairs, being cautious with his pups. He ran across the parking lot to Mark's van. Mark opened the side door for Ethan, he climbed in, placing down his disgruntled dogs as Mark closed the door behind him.

Mark then walked around the front and got into the drivers seat while Ethan settled himself next to Kathryn. "I'm so glad you guys came to my rescue."

"Well of course we would, Ethan," said Amy.

"Yeah, I mean, who else are we going to use for a shield?" joked Mark as he started the car.

"Hey! Why does it have to be me?"

"Well, we're obviously not going to use me." As Mark said this he began to head out of the parking lot. "You guys need me. Amy and Kathryn are completely out of the question. So. . ."

"Why not Tyler?" Ethan's eyes went wide when he remembered something. "Oh shit, Tyler!"

Kathryn raised an eyebrow. "What about Tyler?"

"He called me this morning, he's in trouble!"

"What kind of trouble?" asked Mark.

* * *

The moans of the dead leaked through the cracks of Tyler's boarded up windows, non-verbally begging for his flesh. Tyler tuned them out while he scrolled through his contacts.

Over an hour has passed and he has not heard a word from them. Nothing. Nada. Zilch.

He was beginning to wonder if they're still okay. If they're still alive. Or if they're still out there. Maybe they were smart and got out of California. Or maybe. . . they didn't make it.

Tyler really hoped for the first one. 

Something else roared over the chorus of the dead. A repeated honking of a car. The moans of the zombies outside began to fade as they moved toward the honking.

"TYLER! TYLER!" Tyler knew that scream anywhere. It was Mark. "TYLER, YOU BETTER GET YOUR ASS OUT HERE OR WE WILL LEAVE YOU!" Tyler got up, grabbed his hammer and pulled the chair away from the doorknob before walking out.

Before him was the herd of the undead that once swarmed his house now crowding around The Barrel. The Barrel which was parked right on Tyler's grass, which he would have given Mark hell about if he weren't being rescued.

The passenger door burst open revealing Amy with a backpack on and a baseball bat in her hands. She began swinging left and right clearing the way for herself, bellowing a war cry as she did so. Behind her was Ethan with a very small knife. He was yelling at the top of his lungs as he plunged the blade into the skulls of the undead.

And around back came Mark and Kathryn, Mark wielding a machete and Kathryn with a crowbar and a green bag slung over her shoulder. Both of them practically screaming.

Not wanting to stand there like a useless bum, Tyler joined his friends in their incessant yelling and charged into the thinning herd of zombies. Old blood splattering their clothing as the group mercilessly slaughtered the undead until the last zombie drew it's last breath. . . . Or do they breathe? I guess it depends on however you imagine zombies.

But that doesn't matter right now, the important thing is they're dead now. Or. . . they  _were_ dead, but now they're really dead. But. . . they're _un_ -dead so that means not dead and not dead means alive so they're just dead now? Ah, nevermind.

After that the group took a long moment to catch their breath, staring down at the mess on Tyler's lawn.

"I'm glad you guys are okay," Tyler finally said through his heavy panting.

"So are we," replied Kathryn.

"Come on, we gotta get back in the van before anything else shows up," spoke Mark as he went around to get into the driver's seat. Amy got back into the passenger's as Kathryn opened up the side door, revealing the excited pups inside.

"So, do any of you guys know what's happening?" Tyler asked as he, Kathryn, and Ethan climbed into the back with the dogs.

"Kind of?" answered Kathryn.

"It looks like concepts and ideas are coming to life and are trying to kill us for whatever reason," Amy explained.

"Well, some of them aren't even trying to kill us," Ethan added as he closed the side door.

"Either way," began Mark while he and Amy buckled up, "it's not safe for any of us to stay here any longer."

"So where are we going?" asked Tyler.

Mark started up the car and put his hands on the steering wheel. "The fuck out of California." Mark looked to his friends for any approving looks or even cracks of smiles, to which he received none. He only got grimaces in return. 

"That was really the best you could do, Mark?" Kathryn questioned.

"What? That wasn't badass?" This earned him a chorus of "no". "Oh, come on!"

"I would have gone with something like 'fuck out of dodge'," answered Ethan, earning him nods of agreement.

"That's the same thing! You just replaced California with dodge!"

"Yeah, but it sounds better," stated Kathryn.

Mark groaned. "I knew saving you guys would be a bad decision." Mark backed up on Tyler's lawn before screeching out onto the road. 

* * *

R3JvdXAgSSwgRGF5IDEKClN1bW1hcnk6IEdyb3VwIEkgc3RpbGwgaGFzIG5vdCBzaG93biBhbnkgc2lnbnMgb2Ygb3ZlcmNvbWluZyB0aGUgaW5kZXBlbmRlbnQgdmFyaWFibGUgYW55dGltZSBzb29uLiBUaGV5IHJhdGhlciBhY3QgdXBvbiB2aW9sZW5jZSByYXRoZXIgdGhhbiB0aGVpciBpbnRlbGxpZ2VuY2UuIFRoZXkgYXJlIGN1cnJlbnRseSBtYWtpbmcgdGhlaXIgd2F5IG91dCBMb3MgQW5nZWxlcy4gVGhlIGluZGVwZW5kZW50IHZhcmlhYmxlIHN0aWxsIHBlcnNpc3RzIHRvIGNoYXNlIHRoZW0uIExldCdzIGhvcGUgdGhleSBpbXByb3ZlIGJ5IERheSAyLg==

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woo! Done with Group I's section now onto the next group!


	3. Group S, 12 p.m.

Day 1

12:00 p.m.

Los Angeles, California

* * *

Sean took a sip of his coffee as he scrolled through social media on his provided computer. He had just finished up recording another video and has sent it to Robin so that he could edit it. He was now waiting patiently for Robin's response by seeing how the Jacksepticeye community is doing.

Even with the lack of content the community was still alive and thriving. People still made fan art, and their own videos, and Sean's personal favorite: memes. He was about to repost some fan art when his phone began vibrating. Sean looked away from his computer screen and picked up his phone.

The screen displayed a very "flattering" photo of Robin with a button to call and to hang up. He must be wanting to talk about the video, Sean pressed the green call button and put it up to his ear.

"Hey, Robin, are you-"

"Sean, I need your help." His voice it sounded. . . panicked. And he seemed to be talking over. . . was there a riot going on?

Sean drew his eyebrows together. "Well, okay, what do you need help with?"

"Weird shit is happening right now and I need help," he said urgently.

"What kind of weird shit?"

"Like things that-that aren't real, coming to life."

Sean had so many questions, but he settled for one of them. "How's that possible?"

"I-I don't know, just- Some weird shit is happening, Sean and I don't know what to do!"

Sean pulled his back away from the back of his chair. "Okay, okay, just calm down and tell me what's going on."

"W-Well, it all started this morning. I woke up, had breakfast and was going to work on some of your videos. An-and. . . ."

"What happened, Robin?"

Robin took in a shaky breath before going on to telling his tale. "Anti came through my computer screen."

"What?!"

"Anti came through my computer screen and tried to kill me." Before Sean could start freaking out he told himself that he had to be calm or else Robin might freak out.

He took in a deep breath before asking the next question. "What happened next?"

"I ran from him of course, straight out of my home. I still don't know if that was the better decision."

"Why's that?"

"Well, when I got out onto the street, I found that I was not the only one dealing with monstrous fiction."

"Like what?"

"Like Silent Hill creatures, zombies, clowns in sewers, that thing from Pan's Labyrinth."

"Which thing in Pan's Labyrinth?"

"You know, that thing with eyes in it's hands and loose skin and it's really creepy."

"Oh, yeah, that thing."

"Anyway, the whole place is just crawling with monsters!"

"How did you get away from that?"

"Well, I haven't, I'm actually in a payphone right now."

"Those still exist?"

"I don't know, maybe they're also a part of this fiction apocalypse."

"Okay, okay," Sean said slowly, trying to find out what to tell Robin. "So. . . what exactly do you want me to do about this?"

"Word of advise? Maybe?"

"Can you break the glass in that payphone?"

"Uh. . . yeah?"

"Okay, break it and grab a shard. Run as fast as you can and attack whatever comes at you. And if you can, stay in touch with me, alright?"

Robin paused for a moment. "Alright. I'll. . . hopefully talk to you later."

"I'll talk to you later." Robin hung up, leaving Irishman to think. The apocalypse is taking place at least in Sweden and it could be worldwide. . . . Sean quickly typed in Signe's phone number and put his phone up to his ear as it rang.

* * *

Signe let out a long sigh as she looked upon the living room with relief. She had finally gotten them to calm down. Mission accomplished.

Next on her agenda will be asking them what the fuck is going on.

Her phone began to buzz in the back pocket of her jeans. She slipped it out and looked to the bright call screen, displaying her boyfriend's face. She pressed the call button and put the phone up to her ear. 

"Hey, Sean, what's up?"

"Is everything okay over there?"

"Yeah, yeah. . . why do you ask? Is there something going on?"

"Um. . . well, I don't know if you know, but, um, the fictional apocalypse is upon us."

"You don't say."

". . . Do you know anything about it?"

"Ah. . . I've experienced some of it." 

"Like what?"

"Like, I've met. . . all of your egos." In the leather chair was Anti who was knitting what looks like a scarf that currently had "Fuck Y" on it. On the sofa was Chase, Henrik, and Jameson, Jameson trying to solve a crossword and Henrik and Chase helping out. In the corner was Jackieboy Man being shown magic tricks by Marvin the Magnificent.

"Did they try to hurt you? Are you okay?" Sean asked, panic rising in his voice.

"I'm fine, they didn't try to hurt me or anything. The only trouble I had was keeping everyone from fighting Anti and vice versa. The rest was a piece of cake. I just had to give them all something to do quietly and non-stabby." Anti grumbled something about not _stabbing_ them. Signe placed a hand over her phone. "Tickling people with a knife isn't any better, Anti." She removed her hand as Anti quietly mocked her. "Anyway, how are you doing? Are things good in LA?"

"Uh, so far. I mean, I haven't walked outside today yet. Don't know if hell is freezing over here too."

"Okay, well, keep in touch, stay safe, I'll more than likely still be here with the boys."

"Tell me if they try anything."

"I will. I love you."

"Love you too." Signe hung up and looked to the living room filled with egos.

"So, you guys mind telling me about this fiction coming to life shit?"

* * *

Robin was out of his neighborhood and was now stalking the streets with a katana in his hands. He had gotten rid of the shard of glass and traded it out for a katana that he found in the middle of the road. There was also a spinning disk floating near the katana that oddly resembled Robin's head, though he decided not to go near it.

He was now looking for someplace to stay for a while or at least a place to wash all of the monster blood off of him. The shit was nasty. It was like human blood. . . except it wasn't. It was like if molasses smelled the way it looked. Robin was afraid if he didn't get a shower soon he will forever smell like ass.

While walking through the streets he stumbled upon a great house. It seemed. . . abandoned, but safe none the less. Possibly had a shower, maybe a phone to call Sean with.

He approached the entrance to the house, in the driveway to the left was a parked car. The lawn was untamed and went up to Robins knees. The house stood still, looming above him almost ominously. 

:go to car

Robin's gaze fell upon the car, feeling strangely drawn to it. He walked toward the car and grabbed the silver handle of the car door. It was unlocked thankfully.

The inside of the car was filthy. It had discarded fast food littered about and trash everywhere. It stunk almost as much as the monster blood. There is a glove compartment, one cup holder filled with coins the other being occupied by a neglected drink.

:open glove compartment

Robin opened the glove compartment to see a letter and a key inside

:take key

Robin pocketed the key, feeling that it must be important.

:read letter

The letter was from ??? it reads:

" _Hello Visitor, if you wish to enter my house you need to turn on the power generator. It's around back._

 _-Sincerely SGFoISBNYWRlIHlvdSBsb29rIQ==_ "

"Who names their child that?"

:go back

He approached the entrance to the house, in the driveway to the left was a parked car. The lawn was untamed and went up to Robins knees. The house stood still, looming above him almost ominously.

:go to yard

Robin took a nice stroll around the yard. Though it may be unkempt, it was beautiful in it's own natural way. "Why am I just walking around the yard? Shouldn't I be looking for a generator?"

:look for generator

Robin doesn't know what any of the parts of the generator are called, but they all look like they're in good condition. Though, what does he know?

:turn on generator

Robin switches the generator on and it whirrs to life. Though, the house is still dark. . . and creepy.

:go outside

He approached the entrance to the house, in the driveway to the left was a parked car. The lawn was untamed and went up to Robins knees. The house stood still, looming above him almost ominously.

:open front door

The door appeared to be locked, Robin would need a key. "Why didn't I just use the key in the first place?" he mumbled to himself.

:use key

Robin inserted the key into the lock and turned it. He stepped into the house. . . . It was hard to see with all the shadows creeping into nooks and crannies of the house. Though, he could see the light switch in the corner of his eye. "Oh, I don't like this."

:turn on lights

Robin flicked the switch and the darkness receded back into the depths of hell. In front of him was a hallway. To the right of him is a kitchen and to the left seemed to be a living room. There is also a set of stairs going up to the second floor.

:go upstairs

"Aw, everybody dies when they go upstairs," Robin whined as he climbed up the stairs onto the landing. There is a bathroom and two bedroom doors. Only one of the doors appeared to be unlocked and that would be the only one painted white. Pictures adorned the walls, each one of them with a grinning child with black curly hair. She looked supremely awkward even through the supposed "cute" stages of her life.

:open white door

Robin grimaced as he approached the bedroom door. He placed his hand on the golden knob and slowly pushed it open. . . . Inside was what looked like a young woman sitting atop a bed wrapped in a bubblegum pink sheet with exactly two pillows and three blankets on it. There was also an ancient laptop that sitting in front of her, though Robin couldn't see what was on it.

On the walls was a fancy looking cork board with a single drawing of a video game character pinned to it and two posters.

Beside the bed was a extremely messy nightstand in front of that was a table baring a small television. To Robin's right was Markiplier's Tasteful Nude Calendar and an unholy closet that was absolutely littered with clothes. And near a bathroom door to the very right was two nerd shrines filled with trinkets and figurines. 

The young woman looked up from her screen with wide, fearful eyes. Her fingers found the keyboard and began typing, never looking away from Robin.

:get out, please

Robin slowly closed the door and exited the house abandoned, never looking back.

Well, that was a waste of time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And we will continue this in the next chapter!  
> (also yes, that was me in that room and yes that is basically what my room looks like)  
> (I also hope that this chapter was still good and you guys enjoyed it as much as I have)


	4. Group S, 1 p.m.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> U2luY2UgR3JvdXAgR0cgaXMgc28gbGFyZ2UgaXQgaXMgYmVpbmcgb2JzZXJ2ZWQgYnkgYW4gZW50aXJlIHRlYW0uIEl0IHdpbGwgdGFrZSBsb25nZXIgdG8gZ2V0IHRoZSByZXBvcnRzIGluLiBBbmQgdGhlIGluZGVwZW5kZW50IHN1YmplY3RzIGFyZSBnb2luZyBwYXN0IHlvdXIgc3RhdGUgb2YgYXV0aG9yaXR5IGFuZCBnb2luZyBzdHJhaWdodCB0byBUaGUgQmlnIE9uZS4gClNvLCBpbiB0aGUgbWVhbnRpbWUgeW91IHdpbGwgYmUgcmVjZWl2aW5nIEdyb3VwIEkgYW5kIEdyb3VwIFMgcmVwb3J0cy4KLT8/Pw==

Day 1

1:00 p.m.

Los Angeles, California

* * *

Sean rechecked his bag, making sure he had everything. He has his phone charger, toothpaste, tooth brush, his glasses case, fresh clothes, and some junk food that  _should_ last him a week. . . but, let's be honest Sean's going to eat all of it in a day or so.

He slung his backpack over his shoulder and went to go outside, but paused, realizing that he didn't have a weapon.

He looked around his room before his eyes finally landed on the kitchen. He entered it and pulled out the biggest knife he could find.

Sean nodded in approval. "Should be good enough." He walked out of the kitchen and went to go out the door when he heard something very similar to a bird cooing coming from under the bed. Curiosity getting the better of him, he slowly walked toward his bed with his knife raised. The cooing became louder with each step he took.

Soon enough Sean was kneeling before his bed. He grabbed the blanket covering whatever may be under the bed and took in a deep breath through his nose. He quickly pulled up the blanket revealing a large, green blob, curled up into a ball. 

Sean raised an eyebrow as he slowly lowered his weapon. The green blob slowly lifted it's (head?) to Sean to reveal his beloved mascot's big blue iris.

Sean grinned from ear to ear and dropped the knife. "Sam!" The large eyeball rushed out of it's hiding place and into Sean's chest. Sean placed a hand atop of Sam's (head?) as he chuckled. "I'm so glad you're hear, buddy!" Sean got up onto his feet and picked up the knife. "We're gonna go on an adventure!" he said excitedly. 

Sean has always wanted to go on a fan-made-like adventure with Sam since those always seemed like fun. He pulled the eyeball close to his side and pointed his knife toward the door. "Jack and Sam, against the world!" He rushed out of his front door and almost immediately regretting doing so.

It was like Robin had described it. Except it looked more like a cluster fuck of fandom shit rather than just exclusively things from horror movies and games.

Sam took shelter behind Sean, just peaking over his shoulder. Sean rolled his eyes. "You're a  _real_ help, buddy." Sam whimpered. Sean clicked his tongue. "Aww." He reached behind him to pat Sam on the (head?). "It's okay, I'll handle this, you-" Sam had already zipped open the backpack and took shelter inside it. "Right."

Sean looked to the chaos unfolding in his midst. Coming toward him at a rapid speed was a herd of monsters and baddies of all shapes and sizes.

Sean took in a deep breath before bellowing a fearless war cry as he charged into the herd with the knife raised above his head.

* * *

Signe was now walking peacefully through the mostly deserted streets with a backpack on her back and a group of egos behind her. They had left the house for Anti had said that he knew a place where he could get them to Sean. The egos, of course, didn't believe him, but Signe did. And that was enough for them.

They had all been walking in a comfortable silence for quite a while, taking in the sights of the destruction of the city. 

Henrik, with his hands behind his back caught up with Signe and leaned over to her.

"Signe, are you sure zat ve can trust Anti to bring us to Jack?"

"Anti seems rough around the edges, but I don't think he would lie to us.  . . . Or at least this version of him. And if he is, we'll just stick him in the time-out corner while-"

"I'm not a fuckin' child!" Anti barked, having everyone turn around to look at him. "Yeah, I can hear ya!"

"Ah, zat's right, I keep forgetting about your abnormally large elf ears." Anti pulled out a knife from seemingly out of nowhere and stomped toward Henrik.

"What did ya say 'bout my ears, ya fuckin'-" Signe got in between the two and pushed them away from one another, preventing them from inflicting any harm upon the other.

"Alright, alright! Let's not lose our heads." Signe turned to the glitching demon. "Anti, you can't let labels get to you this easily it will get you killed." Signe turned to the doctor. "Henrik, be nice, alright?" Anti seemed immensely surprised by Signe's words, having him put down his weapon.

"But-"

"I don't care what kind of disagreements you have and or had. But as of right now, they don't matter. What does matter is that we have to stick together and not kill each other in the process." Signe stepped out from between the two, feeling that she had resolved this problem.

Henrik and Anti shared one last hateful glare before they went back to walking. Signe stepped back in front to lead the group.

"Vhere even is zis place, Anti?"

"It's up ahead."

"That's what you said half an hour ago," whined Marvin.

"I feel like we're going in circles," murmured Jackieboy, having Jameson nod in agreement.

"We're not goin' in fuckin' circles. I'm tellin' ya, it's up ahead," Anti said quite irritably.

"And how would you know, Anti?" asked Marvin. "How could you possibly know?"

"I can feel it." The rest of the egos nearly groaned in unison.

"You cannot tell me that we have been walking around aimlessly for the past hour!" exclaimed Chase.

"We haven't!" 

"Oh, that's right, we've been going off of what you  _feel_ like-" Anti intervened before Marvin could get his sentence out.

"Listen, you piece of-"

Signe stopped and turned around to face the group. "Quit ganging up on Anti!" yelled Signe, causing everyone to freeze. "We have no clue how his powers work just like how we have no clue as to how any of your powers work!" She gestured to Marvin and Jackieboy. "So you don't have the right to judge it! And you guys have not actually existed until today. Everything you think Anti did is just part of a backstory that somebody made up!"

"That doesn't make his character any different," protested Marvin.

"And how would you know? You haven't had time to get to know him yet."

"Neither have you," stated Jackieboy.

"I'm willing to give people a chance. It's better than going at his throat any chance I get because of what he's known for rather than who he really is." Signe turned to Anti who was in a state of absolute shock like the rest of the egos. "So, Anti, you said that this transport place was somewhere up ahead?"

Were those. . . tears in Anti's eyes?

"Yes."

* * *

Robin managed to get to a safe place after that whole. . . Robin didn't even really know what to call that whole interaction. But, he didn't really have to worry about that now, it was in the past.

As of right now Robin is searching closets for clean clothes that actually fit him.

He managed to get hold of a fresh T-shirt with a cute ghost on it giving a thumbs down and saying "boo". He also found a pair of jeans and a black overcoat. It was a bit weird that there was a whole outfit in this house all in his size. But, Robin wasn't complaining.

He was about to toss his dirty clothes into the fireplace to burn them when a loud crash came from upstairs followed by a lot of swears. Robin slowly placed his forever ruined clothes into the fireplace and picked up the poker.

"Hello?" The curses were more hushed this time as Robin slowly approached the stairs. "I'm not going to hurt you unless you try to murder me." A moment later Signe came sliding out from hiding. Robin dropped the poker and held out his arms. "Signe!"

"Robin!" Signe came rushing down the stairs, stumbling a few times before wrapping her arms around Robin. "It's so good to see a human being."

"It's so good to see a human being that's not trying to kill me." The two pulled away from one another.

"Where's Sean?"

Robin raised an eyebrow. "In LA?"

"W-we're not in LA?" Robin shook his head.

"No, we're in Sweden."

"But, Anti told me-"

"Wait a minute, Anti?"

"WHERE THE FUCK ARE WE ANTI?!" yelled what sounded like Sean's voice from upstairs.

"Shit!" Signe ran back upstairs and rounded the corner. Robin followed her, deeply confused. He stepped into the bedroom in which Signe disappeared into to see what was causing all of the commotion.

Signe was standing in between Marvin the Magnificent and Anti as they both shouted profanity at one another. Dr. Schneeplestein was behind Marvin, joining him in the cursing. Jackieboy Man and Chase were trying to help Signe in breaking the fight up. While Jameson Jackson stood idly, using abstract movements to express his surprise.

"Um, excuse me." Everyone ceased their yelling and turned to Robin. "Sorry to interrupt, but what the fuck is going on?"

* * *

Sean stood atop the pile of his fallen enemies, panting. A stream of crimson streaking down the side of his head. He wiped the blood dripping from his nose with the back of his hand, smearing it onto his lip.

Sam peaked out from the backpack, seeing if the coast was clear.

"Everything's alright, buddy. You can come out now." Sam slipped out from the gap in the zipper, becoming more at ease as they saw that what Sean spoke was the truth. Sean hopped down from the hill of bodies and went to pick up all of the loot they conveniently dropped. 

He grabbed all he could, placing it into the backpack before hitting the road. He didn't exactly know where he was going, all he knew was that he was going to get out of here with Sam. "So, Sam, how exactly did you end up underneath my bed?"

Sam went on to explaining their life-changing journey through (body?) language and using signs that depicted the action they were trying to describe. By the end Sean was tearing up. "That's absolutely beautiful, Sam." Sam nodded in agreement.

There was a moment of silence before Sam broke it. They cooed, grabbing Sean's attention. "What is it, buddy?" Sam then asked how Sean got to LA. "Ah, well, I wasn't feeling my best. I felt like the content I was putting onto my channel just wasn't good. My heart wasn't in it and I didn't feel as happy as I should have. So, I decided I needed to change things up. I went down to LA because most of my friends were here and I could do a bunch of collabs here."

Sam made a series of noises that translated into their next question.

"No, I wasn't going to stay here forever, I still have tons of stuff and people in Brighton." 

" _Like who?"_

"Like who? Well, like Signe and-" Sam interrupted Sean for their next question. "Who's Signe? Ah, that's right, you probably don't know her. Well, she's my girlfriend." Sam (flipped?) in delight as they made a string of happy noises. Sean chuckled. "Yeah, yeah." 

" _What's she like?"_

"She's smart, cute, funny as hell, and very creative. I think you two would like each other." Sam blurbed out another question. Sean's cheeks dusted with pink as he laughed nervously. "Oh, I don't know about that just yet."

* * *

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

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright! Another group done, onto the next one!  
> (also, you may need this:  
> https://v2.cryptii.com/text/base64)


	5. Subject TS, 2 p.m.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> VGhpcyBmaWxlIHdhcyBpbnRlbmRlZCBmb3IgdGhlIEJpZyBPbmUsIGhvd2V2ZXIgeW91ciBzdXBlcnZpc29yIGNsYXNzaWZpZWQgdGhpcyBhcyBhIGdyb3VwIGZpbGUuIFNvLCBpdCBmYWxscyByaWdodCB1bmRlciB5b3VyIGp1cmlzZGljdGlvbi4gQWxzbywgYXBvbG9naWVzIGZvciB0aGUgZGVsYXksIHlvdSB3ZXJlIHN1cHBvc2VkIHRvIHJlY2VpdmUgR3JvdXAgSSwgRGF5IDIsIGJ1dCBhcyBJIG1lbnRpb25lZCB5b3VyIHN1cGVydmlzb3IgY29ycmVjdGVkIGl0LiBZb3Ugd2lsbCBiZSByZWNlaXZpbmcgR3JvdXAgSSwgRGF5IDIgc2hvcnRseSwgdW50aWwgdGhlbiByZWFkIHRocm91Z2ggdGhlc2UgZmlsZXMgYW5kIHNlbmQgeW91ciBub3RlcyBiYWNrIHRvIGhlYWRxdWFydGVycy4=

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, boy this took such a long to make, but it's finally here!! Yay!

Day 1

2 p.m.

Gainesville, Florida

* * *

Thomas had been sitting in his living room for a while now, still trying to make sense of this whole situation. It came as such a shock to him for his day started off like any other day.

His alarm woke him up, he hit the snooze button, went back to sleep and repeated this until about noon. Somehow still groggy, he trudged into his kitchen to get a bowl of cereal, not minding the weird phenomenon in his living room. And he got as far as to almost getting back to editing his new video when he finally realized that there were four versions of himself going about their business in his living room.

When Thomas realized this he began screaming, then Patton began screaming, then Logan, then finally Roman. Virgil simply pulled up his hood and pulled on the strings, internally screaming. This went on for several minutes before Thomas finally broke it up asking what was going on. Each one of them took turns in explaining how they got there, but none explaining what was going on for they still don't know.

Which brings us back here into the present. Where Thomas was sitting in his living room, trying to process everything.

"Virgil, are you okay?" asked Patton. "You've been awfully quiet." Virgil pursed his lips together, pulling his sleeves up as he trained his eyes onto the carpeted floor. Patton smiled softly as he walked over to the staircase and sat down on one of the steps next to Virgil. "C'mon, you can talk to me."

Virgil paused for a moment before leaning over to whisper into Patton's ear. Patton nodded in understanding before Virgil pulled away, looking at the ground in shame. Patton placed a hand on Virgil's shoulder and gave him a reassuring smile. "It's all right, kiddo. It's nothing to be ashamed of. It happens to a lot of people's persona of anxiety. . . ." Virgil raised an eyebrow. "I actually don't know if that happens. But I do know how to fix it!"

Patton got up to his feet and rushed over to Thomas. He plopped himself down next to Thomas on the couch, a large grin on his face. "Hey buddy, you know what will cheer you up?"

Thomas kept his eyes trained on the wall. Though, it looked like he was staring at Logan who was sitting on the group, eating spoonfuls of Crofters while memorizing some flashcards.

"What?"

Patton looked over at Roman who was gazing in a mirror, tweaking his hair. Luckily, Roman looked away long enough to catch Patton silently gesturing to Thomas.

"Ah!" Roman snapped his fingers and puppies appeared out of thin air, landing into the laps of Patton and Thomas. Patton giggled gleefully as he petted the bundle of fur before him.

Thomas smiled softly as he raked his fingers through the soft fur of the dog before him. The puppy looked up at Thomas with adoring eyes as he did so.

Thomas could already start to feel more at ease. "Thanks, Patton."

"Yeah, uh-huh, sure. Any time, kiddo," Patton said, obviously too distracted by the dog before him.

It wasn't all that clear whether Patton was trying to cheer up Thomas or if he just wanted Roman to summon puppies. But, either way, Thomas was not complaining.

"So, um, can I go now? Or do we still need to sort out some sort of issue?" asked Virgil. Roman looked away from the mirror and turned to Virgil, smoothing the top of his hair with his hand.

"What? Do you have a Black Parade to attend to?" Virgil sneered at the prince.

"Come on, Roman. I thought you agreed to stop making fun of Virgil," said Patton.

"But I have so many more emo-related puns to share," he whined.

"Regardless, you still agreed to cease poking fun at Virgil," affirmed Logan.

Roman huffed, crossing his arms like a child. "Oh, alright."

"So, I can go?"

"We have not exactly ruled out as to what  _is_ going on outside," Logan reminded.

"How are we supposed to find out what's going on outside?" asked Roman.

"Well, the internet is always a reliable source," said Logan with a small smile.

* * *

Joan picked up their phone and instinctively pressed call upon seeing Thomas' contact photo. They put it up to their ear as they flipped the next page to their book.

"Hey, Thomas, what's up?"

"Joan, have you been outside yet?"

"Thomas, you know I don't go outside unless it's absolutely necessary."

"Well, could you look outside for me? Pretty, pretty please?" 

"Uh, yeah, sure, why?" Joan asked as they bookmarked their book and went to go look out a window.

"Ah. . . it's kind of a long story." Joan pulled back the curtains and peaked outside to just see their very calm neighborhood before them.

"Well, now I'm interested."

"You won't believe me if I told you."

Joan smiled. "Try me, Thomas."

"Sanders Sides is now canon." Joan paused for a long moment.

"What?"

"This is going to be hard over the phone, but- Logan, could you come over a second?"

"Certainly."

"Would you mind telling me as many digits of the number pi off the top of your head."

"Oh, that's easy. 3.14159265358979. . ."

Joan laughed. "Oh, alright, I get it, Thomas-" Thomas seemed to have groaned somehow while "Logan" recited the digits of pi.

"Now you got him going," said what sounded like Virgil in the background.

"T-Thomas, th-this is like a recorded message or something, right?" said Joan with a nervous laugh.

"No, it isn't, Joan." Joan's nervous smile faded and their skin somehow turned a even paler shade.

"Ooh! I want to talk to Joan, I haven't formally met them yet!" said what sounded like Patton while Logan still somehow recited digits of the number pi. "Hey, Joan, this is Patton. How are you doing, kiddo?"

"I. . ." Joan drifted off as they spotted a naked Florida man running down the street with a fire extinguisher and an albino alligator chasing him. "Hang on, I need to freak out for a moment."

Patton laughed. "Alright, Joan. You have fun with that!"

"Bye. . . Patton."

"Buh-bye, Joan." Joan hung up and stepped away from the window.

"What in the actual fuck was any of that?"

* * *

"Logan, you can stop with the pi," said Thomas, causing Logan to immediately stop, wearing a look of distaste. "How do you even know that many digits of pi? I don't know that many digits."

"Although, I have only been created today I still have memories of studying in my own free time. While you and Patton went off to rewatch Parks and Recreation for the 100th time."

Patton gasped. "Did you just use a hyperbole?"

Logan shrugged. "Maybe."

"Ohh, I'm so proud!"

"You're proud about everything we do, Patton," Roman claimed.

"That's because all of you do such wonderful things!"

"Hey, we're getting off track," announced Virgil, a certain edge to his voice.

"Right, sorry," Patton apologized as he took his spot by the window.

"So," Thomas clapped his hands together, "how exactly are we to figure out what's going on?" 

"I purpose that we actually go outside," answered Roman. This raised an uproar in the living room.

Logan pointing out logical facts while Virgil pointing out all of the things to go wrong and Patton trying to speak his mind on all the wonderful things they could come across. Roman soon joined in, trying to debate against Virgil and Logan.

"Okay, okay!" exclaimed Thomas causing them all to go quiet. "Guys, the only way we could possibly sort through this if we listen to each other. So, let's all take turns in talking like we usually do. . . or I guess I usually do." There was a moment of silence in which everybody waited for somebody to talk. Virgil was surprisingly the one to speak up first.

"So, I would like to say how bad this really sounds." 

Roman rolled his eyes. "Of course you would." Virgil ignored the obnoxious prince and went on with his argument.

"All of the emergency services are down there has been no posts on the social media so far as to what's going on. We cannot be the only things that have come to life, so this could mean there other things like us out there."

"Oh, don't be ridiculous, there cannot be anything like moi," Roman said smugly as he posed dramatically.

"Well, actually everybody in this room is like you, Roman," informed Logan causing Roman to gasp in offense.

"How dare you compare me to a stature such as yours or Panic! Attack at the Disco here?"

Virgil grimaced. "Your Black Parade one was better."

"Roman, I will force you to hold hands with Virgil if you can't learn to play nice," warned Patton.

Roman shuddered at the thought. "Duly noted."

"Why do I have to hold his hand if it's his punishment?"

Patton smiled. "Aw, come on, Virgil, it will be a great bonding experience for you!" Virgil opened his mouth to reply when Logan intervened.

"We can discuss this punishment later on, we need to focus on what to do now."

Patton nodded. "Right."

"Now, I know none of you are fond of going outside to have a good old fashioned adventure," Roman said with a look of somewhat disgust. "It's the only way I see to finding out what's going on."

"There has to be another way," argued Logan. 

"The internet didn't work, Talyn and Terrence were unavailable and Joan was of no help." The group fell silent as they tried to think of any other way to find a solution. "So, if any of you have any other suggestions, I'm open to them."

"Well. . . if we're all okay with that, then I'm willing to go out," Thomas stated as he looked about the room.

"It's. . . logical. So, of course, I'll follow it," said Logan.

"Well if Logan's okay with it, I'm okay with it," Patton declared.

"I'm obviously up for it," Roman said with a sly smile.

Everyone turned their heads to Virgil who had his hood up once again. He shrank when he noticed everyone's eyes upon him, though he said nothing.

"Well, Virgil?" Patton asked.

Virgil huffed before giving a thumbs up. "Yes!" Roman cheered. 

"We're going on an adventure!" Patton extolled as he pulled up his cat hood.

Thomas took in a deep breath before going to approach his front door. He was reaching out to the handle when the door burst open. Before Thomas now was Terrence in apocalypse gear whom was behind a small figure in a black costume and a red mask with a knife raised above their head.

Thomas screamed at the sight of the small figure. "Don't steal my soul!" They began laughing as they pulled off the mask. It was only Talyn.

"That is the first time I've ever scared anybody."

* * *

 

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

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright! Chapter five is done! I hope this was actually good and enjoyable. Feel free to criticize my work I will really appreciate it.  
> (Also if you find any grammatical errors please tell me, it will make my life so much easier)


	6. Group I, 6 a.m.

Day 2

6 a.m.

California

* * *

Much to Mark's dismay he parked into an empty mall parking lot for the night so that the gang could sleep. . . somewhat peacefully. They actually didn't get very much noise until around 6:00 a.m.

The group awoke to find a swarm of zombies shuffling outside the Barrel. Though, surprisingly that wasn't the source of the loud noise. What was the source was the exceedingly loud "waps". And not like the onomatopoeia, it was somebody repeatedly yelling "wap". 

"Should we go to check it out?" asked Ethan.

"What? No!" exclaimed Mark. "Do you  _see_ the horde of zombies?"

"But there could be a survivor out there," defended Tyler.

"Okay, one, we do not have enough room or supplies to rescue other people," countered Mark. "And two, I don't think we want to help somebody that repeatedly yells 'wap' when attacking somebody." The girls exchanged murmurs of agreement while Ethan and Tyler nodded reluctantly. Mark reached for the key in the ignition. "Okay, so let's get out of-" he turned the key only to get nothing in response. Mark tried again, getting the same result. "Shit, I think we're out of gas."

There was a moment of silence in the van before Tyler spoke up. "Somebody's going to have to-" Mark already had his machete in hand and was about to go out.

"Mark, you don't have to do this," said Amy.

"I know. Stay here and if I don't come back-"

"Mark, somebody can come with you." Mark looked over at Kathryn.

"I can't take that risk. You guys stay here, be quiet, and if I don't come back I'd say. . . in about an hour run like hell." Mark placed a kiss on Amy's cheek before going to open the door.

But before he could do so a man. . . or what looked like man in a red goblin mask, a blue vest, and cargo shorts hopped up onto the hood of the car. It was holding a pipe over it's head.

"It's wappin' time!" The group screamed as the goblin prepared to bring down the pipe onto the windshield. But before it could do so, somebody put a bullet through it's head. The Wap Goblin dropped it's pipe and fell off of the hood, revealing. . . _most_  of the Game Grumps behind it.

The leaders being Danny Sexbang and his friend, Arin Hansen. Arin threw down his set of gambling chips in frustration, having them fly all over the place while Dan lowered his smoking pistol.

"I was going to kill him with the chips!"

"That wouldn't kill him, Arin," argued Dan.

"Oh, yeah? How would you know, _Dan?"_

"Because it's not a lethal weapon, Arin!"

"Hey, weren't we going to help Mark?" asked Ross.

"Yeah! We were!" Arin said passive aggressively as he marched over to Mark's side of the van. He knocked on the window. "HEY! DO YOU NEED SOME HELP?!"

"Actually, yeah." Arin stepped aside for Mark to climb out, the rest of the group. "It's great to see you guys again. But, do any of you happen to have gas on you?"

Danny sighed sadly. "We would have if Ninja Brian was here." The Game Grumps shared a moment of silence before Brian popped up in his ninja costume with a convenient canister of gasoline with a bright red bow atop it. Dan gasped. "Brian!" 

Brian then handed the canister to Mark. "Thank you. . . Brian that just appeared out of nowhere." Dan draped his arm around Brian's shoulders causing Brian to then pull out a small knife and point it to Dan.

"Classic Brian, am I right?"

"Hey, how come everybody else is so quiet?" asked Ethan.

Dan looked over his shoulder. "Oh, yeah, they don't talk much."

Something was off. Something was really off.

"So, um, I'm just going to fill the gas tank and we'll be going," explained Mark slowly as Tyler fought off some of the undead approaching them with his hammer.

"But, don't you want to stay, Mark? I mean, we've been talking about getting together for some time," Arin spoke.

That didn't sound like Arin. Something was wrong.

"Actually, there's a horde of zombies and we  _really_ need to get out of her."

"Hey, we could follow you out, we could be one big team," said Dan.

"We're good. We'll just-" Arin forcefully grabbed Mark's wrist preventing him from retreating back to the van.

"Why don't you want us to stay with you, Mark?" Before Mark could say anything else Amy came up from behind Arin and bashed his head in with a baseball bat. Pink blood stained Amy's bat as "Arin" fell to the ground, his body shriveling up into a form of an alien's corpse.

This sent the other "Game Grumps" into a frenzy. Kathryn quickly pulled out a weapon from her bag and tossed it to Ethan. Ethan once again received the smallest weapon.

Tyler and Ethan teamed up to take out some of the tougher "Game Grumps". While Mark and the girls wiped out the more "supportive" ones on the team.

The group managed to get down to Ninja Brian which for a moment it didn't seem like they were going to able to beat him. That was until somebody put a bullet in his brain.

Ninja Brian fell to the ground, revealing the true Game Grumps behind them. The leaders being Subject DS and AH. 

Danny lowered his gun. "Hey, what's up?"

"Nope," Mark said. "We're going."

"But don't you want us to help-" Suzy began only to be cut off by Mark.

"No, fuck off." Mark took the canister Ninja Brian gave him and went to fill up the gas tank. 

"We have a van that you can use-" Ross began to explain.

"We don't want any." There was a moment where there were only the moans of the dead and the occasional sound of Tyler bashing in the heads of the undead (dead?).

"You sure-" spoke Danny.

"Yes, we're fucking sure!" exclaimed Amy as she directed her weapon at them. Mark finally filled up the tank, he put the cap back onto the canister before going to the driver's seat.

"Okay! Everyone in the van!" The group climbed into the Barrel. Mark started up the car and flipped off the Game Grumps before backing out of the parking space and booking it for the highway.

"You know, Mark's kind of a dick," stated Arin having the other group members murmur in agreement.

* * *

A few hours have passed and Group I was on the road yet again, planning to actually get out of California in hopes of finding a safe place. It was a fairly smooth ride until something jumped out in front of the Barrel causing Mark to slam on the brakes, giving most of the group whiplash.

After a moment of groans and curses Mark finally looked up to see what had popped out of nowhere. 

Before them now was Subject SH and Subject RT with Anti, Dr. Schneeplestein, Chase Brody, Jameson Jackson, Marvin the Magnificent, and Jackieboy Man. All of them looking just as shocked as Mark.

"You guys stay here."

"Mark, come on, you could have died if it weren't for us back there," Amy said as she went to grab her baseball bat.

Mark looked his girlfriend in the eye. "Amy, just let me check this out alone and if it's okay then I'll tell you to come out."

"And if it's not?"

"Then I'll take care of it."

"Ma-" Mark leaned over to give Amy a quick kiss on the cheek before climbing out of the van, holding his machete close.

"Oh, hi, Mark," greeted Robin.

Marvin grabbed Anti by his shirt. "You said you'd take us to Jack!"

"I felt that he was still in California so I brought ya to fuckin' California!" Anti pushed Marvin away.

Before Marvin could get out another threat Signe stepped in. "Hey, what did we talk about fighting?" Marvin crossed his arms and rolled his eyes.

"Not to do it."

"That's right." Signe then turned to Mark. "So, Mark, you wouldn't happen to have Sean in that van of yours would you?"

"Not unless he somehow managed to find a hiding spot in there."

"Well, have you at least seen him?"

"No. Um, actually how did you two get here in the first place with. . . a gaggle of Jacks?"

"It's. . . kind of a long story," said Signe.

"Involving some weird stuff," added Robin.

"Ah, seems like we're all in the same boat. But, off topic, I need to ask; Robin, what's your job?"

". . . I'm an editor, an animator, and a YouTuber. . . ?"

"And what do you animate?"

"YouTubers like you. . . ?"

Mark narrowed his eyes at Robin. "Okay. . . .  Signe, how about you? What do you do?"

"Mark, did you seriously forget?"

Mark lifted his machete. "Just answer the question."

Jackieboy Man walked up beside Signe. "You put that machete down."

"Or wha-" The rest of the egos stepped up, brandishing their own weapons.

Anti holding up a large knife, Marvin with a magical green flame, Chase with what looked like a toy gun, Henrik with a syringe full of green liquid. And Jameson rolling up his sleeves, taking side with Jackie whom also only had his fists. Mark reluctantly placed his machete on the ground and held up his hands. "Okay, I put it down. Could you please just answer the question?"

"Why do you want to know?" asked Signe.

"You answer my question, I answer yours."

"Okay, I'm a YouTuber and a digital artist."

"I wanted to know just in case you might be a clone." The whole group relaxed at Mark's explanation, placing down their weapons.

"There's clones?" asked Robin.

"There's a whole lot of shit." Mark turned his head to look over his shoulder. "It's okay, guys, you can come out." One by one the group climbed out of the van.

Tyler and Ethan holding the dogs so that they can stretch and move around for a bit. They really should have grabbed some leashes.

Amy, Signe, and Kathryn exchanged their greetings while Ethan went over to greet Robin. The egos' attention snapped over to the dogs, however none made a move.

"So, how did you all get out here?" asked Signe.

"Long story," stated Kathryn.

"How did you get here with a bunch of Jacks?" asked Amy.

"Also long story," stated Signe.

"Could you tell us why you're here?" inquired Tyler.

"We're tryin' to find Jack," claimed Anti causing Group I to turn to him in surprise.

"Emphasize on 'tryin' '," commented Marvin earning a glare from Anti.

"How come the edgelord that hates Jack wants to find him?" Ethan asked.

Anti crossed his arms. "I don't _want_ to find him." Jameson smiled as he signed to Anti. Anti seemed flustered. "I do not!"

Signe turned to him, confused. "What did he say?"

"Tha-that doesn't matter." Everyone stared at Anti quizzically. "I. . . we're gettin' off topic. Ya wanted to find yer boyfriend didn't ya?"

"Yes, of course."

"Well I feel that he's down that way," Anti said as he pointed to the other direction to which Group I came from.

Signe turned back to Mark. "Do you think you guys could take us there?"

Mark sighed. "No, we don't have enough room in the van. And even if we did we would be putting ourselves in danger by going back."

Signe frowned slightly. "Well, okay, we'll just go on foot, I guess."

"You sure you guys will be okay?" asked Amy.

"Yeah, we'll be fine."

"Well, just in case," Kathryn rummaged about in the bag o' weapons, pulling out a pipe and a crowbar for Robin and Signe.

Signe smiled as she tested out the weight of the pipe. "Thanks, Kathryn."

Group I and Subjects SH and RT made their goodbyes before going their separate ways. Group I's second day coming to an end and Group S' just beginning.

* * *

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

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, I hope it's still good.  
> (and yes that ohhimark was purposeful)  
> Onto the next group!


End file.
